El Sr y la 'Sra' Bielchsmith
by St. Black Rose
Summary: Gilbert Bielchsmith y Lovino Vargas  de Bielchsmith  son un matrimonio que desconocen la verdad el uno del otro ¿Acompañarás a ésta pareja explosiva en su particular matrimonio y en sus citas con el psicólogo?  Prumano3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Tú (si, tú, querido lector que utiliza sus ojos para decodificar estos símbolos y darles un significado gracias a su orden), tu posible perro, tu posible gato, todo lo que ves y verás me pertenece. Pussia y Lovino son míos, al igual que todos y cada uno de los personajes que existen este mundo, son _míos_. Ok, no… Obviamente nada de esto me pertenece. ¿Por qué? Porque es un fanfic, si fuera original sería un fic y no estaría aquí. Así que aprovecho el prologo para dejar este disclaimer –que no pienso poner en ningún otro capítulo-. Perdón por mis bruscas palabras, pero tenía que decirlo. Las notas de autor están al final.

* * *

><p>Prologo: Reconociendo que hay un problema<p>

- ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos hacemos aquí? No es como si nuestros problemas fueran una cosa pública que daba saber todo el maldito mundo, _Alemane di merda_… -Una voz se quejaba, detrás de la puerta de roble. Solo se podían ver sus dos siluetas a través del vidrio opaco, que daba cierto ambiente de '_teatro de sombras_'.

- Es una terapia de parejas, que el increíble yo, ha decidido tomar. –Replicó una voz prepotente, soltando una especie de risa extraña que sonaba más como 'Kesesese' que como 'jajaja', lo que debería ser una risa… normal-.

_- Dio caro Benedetto_… -Se quejó el de estatura más baja, cruzándose al parecer de brazos, y moviéndose de manera que su peculiar rulo se pudiese ver.

La otra sombra, por su parte, tomó su mentón de forma algo repentina, levantándolo. El psicólogo, observaba con bastante curiosidad a la extraña pareja por el otro lado del vidrio, preguntándose cuando entrarían. Aunque en su opinión, era una escena bastante interesante. Si no fuera por las palabras que emitían, se podría ver como una romántica y hermosa escena (sobre todo porque no se escucharían las obscenidades que salían de la boca del más bajo). El psicólogo retomó su observación, dejando su imaginación de lado y observándoles, curioso. Cuando por fin les vio acercarse, estando a escasos milímetros de sus labios sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza, estaba prácticamente grabando la escena para cambiarle el audio más tarde, pero un peculiar grito se escuchó, seguido de el sonido de un golpe y otro grito de dolor… ¿De dónde diablos salían tan extraños pacientes?

- ¡CHIGIII! –Gritó el de menor estatura, nuevamente-. ¿Qué mierdas crees que haces, pedazo de idiota? ¡Sabes que no me gusta que montes tus escenitas en público!

- Lovi~ Pero estamos casados… ¿Qué tiene de malo un beso con el increíble yo? –Dijo reponiéndose del golpe, abrazando al otro, inmovilizándolo. El psicólogo imaginó que el más bajo estaría sonrosado.

- D-déjate de pendejadas… -Murmuró, forcejeando para soltarse de su agarre-. Ya tenemos que entrar.

- ¿Ves? No puedes negarte a una persona tan genial como yo, por eso, cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, no pudiste decir que no~ -Afirmó en tono triunfante-.

- ¡No jodas! ¡Nunca acepté a la primera, creído bastardo!

Nuevamente, replicó el menor. El más alto, soltó otra risa particular e hizo una especie de gesto con la mano que indicaba al otro que dejara de decir 'tonterías'. Finalmente, los dos extraños mostraron la cara, siendo la puerta principal, abierta sin previo aviso. Un chico albino con dos rubíes por ojos y cabello platinado se identificó rápidamente como el más alto de los dos, tenía facciones muy masculinas, aunque sutiles y delicadas, 'sexy y masculino', fue como lo definió el psicólogo. Bajó sutilmente su mirada, para ver al más bajo, tenía cabellos castaños, algo oscurecidos y con un toque algo rojizo, sus ojos parecían dos violentas esmeraldas, afiladas para clavarse despiadadamente en su víctima, sus rasgos físicos eran más delicados que los del otro, y seguro se vería mucho más hermoso si no fuera por aquél entrecejo fruncido, '_tsundere_ y violable', fue como lo definió el psicólogo mientras una sonrisa sacarrona y pervertida se dibujaba en su rostro, harían un buen trío…

Por otro lado, mientras el psicólogo fantaseaba con rosas y los tres jugando algún rol bizarro, los otros dos le observaban fijamente, sentados en el mueble blanco frente al hombre. El albino tenía una mueca de desagrado dibujada en el rostro, ¿en qué pensaba para no saludarles? No, mejor dicho, '¿en qué piensa para no haber saludado al increíble yo?', se dijo a sí mismo, aclarando su garganta para advertir SU 'increíble' presencia. Y justo al lado de él, el italiano de menor estatura observaba al Prusso, como diciendo 'seguro está pensando en sí mismo', mientras observaba con desconcierto a su psicólogo, con una explícita molestia en la cara…

- ¡CHIGI! ¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE VIOLARNOS CON LA MIRADA? –gritó el italiano, harto de aquella incomodidad y del poco disimulo de la mirada del rubio frente a ellos-.

- Ya, ya~ Hieren mis sentimientos… -murmuró en tono melodramático, solo logrando conseguir una mirada furtiva del ojiverde y una risa pícara del otro, que comenzaba a abrazar a su pareja de forma protectiva mientras su ego incrementaba-. Ahora, ¿me pueden decir por qué han venido aquí? Aunque sería mejor que se presentaran, quiero saber sus nombres~

- Yo soy el asombroso Gilbert Bielchsmith, y apuesto que no hay nadie más asombroso que yo en este mundo –dijo en tono orgulloso, como si estuviera felicitando a alguien por haber hecho algo fantástico-. Y él, es el ser más afortunado del mundo por casarse con ore-sama, Lovino de Bielchsmith~ -Volvió a reír de esa forma tan extraña, dedicándole una mirada pícara a SU italiano, el cual se sonrojó levemente ante lo último-.

- Ah claro, el burro por delante, idiota… -Murmuró el italiano, entornando los ojos ante el discurso del peliplata-. ¡Y soy VARGAS, Vargas pedazo de idiota!

- ¿Qué insinúas Lovi~? –Preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a él, pero separándose por un empujón-. ¿Acaso se te olvida que te casaste conmigo y tu nombre cambió?

_- Alemane di merda_… -Musitó el otro, quejándose y maldiciéndolo en silencio-.

- Bien, es un placer conocerlos a ambos. Yo seré su psicólogo, Francis –sonrió el rubio, acomodando su cabello y anotando un par de cosas en su libreta-. Ahora, ¿Por qué están ustedes dos aquí? –Preguntó mientras se reclinaba hacia un lado-.

- Para lo mismo que todas las parejas, _stronzo_… -se cruzó de brazos, escuchando la risa del otro en su oído-.

- Ahora, vamos a comenzar con una simple y sencilla pregunta… ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Ambos chicos reaccionaron de maneras distintas, uno sonriendo y el otro sonrojándose, mientras discretamente se apegaba más al albino. Se habían conocido hace bastante tiempo y habían tenido un casamiento prematuro y precipitado. Habían sucedido tantas cosas en aquél entonces… ¿Quién diría que el prusso terminaría robándole el novio a su mejor amigo y que el italiano se enamoraría del mejor amigo de su novio, que por encima de todo, era un detestable alemán? Pero cada uno, tenía su propia versión de la historia…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Éste es solo el capítulo introductorio de lo que será el resto. Lo pienso hacer de aproximadamente unos 8 capítulos. Seguro lo notaron o no ahora, o quizá lo notarán luego, pero el fic está inspirado en la película 'El sr. Y la sra. Smith'. Así que podrán encontrar algunas similitudes en la trama. Sigue el mismo curso de la historia, solo que con nombres diferentes, narrado de formas diferentes y con sucesos ligeramente alterados. Les prometo algunas risas y quizá~~ algo de lime o lemon en el próximo capítulo. Y a las fans de RomanoxSpain, LES ALCARO, que yo también soy una de ustedes, pero me gusta mucho RomanoxPrussia y vamos a ser sinceros, Antonio no entra bien en este fic como pareja de Lovi, no sería tan genial… El es más… para temas románticos/pedofílicos/lemon/adorables.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I: Amor a primera vista

- Y bien, ¿Me dirán como se conocieron o continuarán mirándose a los rostros de forma (aunque lo nieguen) épicamente romántica? –Preguntó el francés mientras tomaba discretas fotos con una mini cámara. Oh si, esto iría para su página de internet de dudoso contenido…

- ¡No nos estamos mirando románticamente! –Replicó el italiano, con un tono algo rosado en sus mejillas. Suspiró-. ¿Debería ser yo quien comience? –Lentamente comenzó a cruzar sus brazos para luego hundirse en el mueble, con las piernas cruzadas-.

- Ah~ Tú no puedes empezar, eres el pasivo en MI relación. Además –el albino se apuntó con un pulgar-, mi versión es más AWESOME que la tuya –comentó con una sonrisa orgullosa y autosuficiente a lo que el italiano entornó los ojos, dispuesto a replicar. Pero el francés se adelantó, evitando la batalla.

- Ya, ya… Tienen un serio problema en su relación… -Se levantó de su asiento, apuntando al prussiano- Tú, eres muy egocéntrico, te crees el sol y piensas que todo debe ser como tu dictas. La relación no es sólo tuya, es de ambos… -El italiano asintió con la cabeza, completamente de acuerdo con lo que decía, más el rubio aun no terminaba con su 'análisis' de la situación. Llevó su dedito acusador hacia el 'pasivo' de la relación, tomándolo por sorpresa-. Y tú… Implicas un serio problema de _violencia__doméstica_, no puedes resolver todo a la fuerza y tu forma de dirigirte es grotesca. Necesitan darse más amor… ¡AMOR! –exclamó mientras se arrojaba en el suelo mordiendo un pañuelo. Y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a comenzar un monólogo…

- ¡CHIGI! ¡Déjate de pendejadas! –El italiano se levantó de golpe, propinándole un fuerte y estruendoso manotón a la mesa frente a él-. ¿Vas a escuchar o a hablar pendejadas?

- Lovi~ -dijo el alemán con delicadeza, devolviéndolo a su asiento y acariciándole la espalda-. ¿Me dejarías comenzar a mí? –preguntó mientras le besaba suavemente la mejilla, cerca de la oreja. Sabía que él italiano accedería. Y así sucedió, soltó un bufido para golpearle con el codo y murmurar algo como '_Sí,__bastardo_'.

- ¡Qué comience la función! –Gritó el francés excitado de poder oír por fin la historia, y obviamente, retomando su asiento.

- Pues, vamos ver… -Se reclinó de su asiento, pensando por donde comenzar, hasta que los vivos recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, sacándole una sonrisa pícara-. Comencemos desde el principio…

_Ya ha pasado un poco de tiempo. Pero mentiría si dijera que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió en ese viaje… Era el verano del 2005. Mi mejor amigo, Antonio, me había invitado a pasar las vacaciones en su casa; siempre me hablaba de su novio, decía que era encantador, una fiera, pero le gustaría que el chico fuera más adorable, como cierto hermano que tenía. Me daba mucha curiosidad conocer a aquella persona tan importante, por así decirlo, así que cogí el primer avión desde Alemania hacia España, sin percatarme de que hacía una parada en Italia. Y fue precisamente aquél error que me llevó a conocer a la 'fiera'._

_Era de día cuando salí de mi país natal y cuando sentí que el avión se detenía para hacer la primera parada y el cambio de avión. Ya estaba comenzando a atardecer, pero el cielo aún estaba azul y no comenzaba a enrojecer. Caminé por un par de minutos por la terminal de Roma, recogí mis maletas para entrar al otro avión. Por supuesto, iba tarde y no pude tomar el asiento junto a la ventana… Créame, ver la ciudad de Roma desde un avión... Todo parece tan pequeño y después te pierdes. Pero eso no era lo importante, como soy la persona más awesome de éste mundo, tengo que sentarme en la ventana. Solo la gente awesome se sienta en la ventana… Pero me tocó junto a un niñito que parecía estar bien cómodo dormido en su asiento. No pude evitar soltar una risa al ver lo rojo que estaba por el atardecer, se veía simplemente adorable y tenía unos pequeños labios entreabiertos… Cuando me di cuenta ya lo había besado –kesesese- y por suerte, como soy awesome, el niño no se despertó. Me prometí que le daría otro cuando esté consciente, así no se olvidaría de mi –kesesese-._

_Para mi sorpresa, y a pesar de lo awesome que soy, yo también me quedé dormido._

_Desperté por la luz que comenzaba a asomarse por la ventanilla abierta, ¿y por qué no decirlo?, también por el brusco movimiento del avión. Recién me percataba de que el genialmente awesome yo y mi acompañante, nos habíamos dormido y habíamos terminado recostados del hombro del contrario. Reí ante aquello, era obvio que era imposible no intentar aprovechar el utilizarme como almohada… Pensé que si le besaba nuevamente, el chico caería a mis pies. ¿Quién era aquella personita a mi lado? ¿Por qué me atraía tanto? ¿Había sido cosa del destino que compartiéramos asientos, avión y destino? Kesesese… Ese chico era un mocoso con suerte, ¿quién no querría compartir su vida con un hermoso y perfecto ser como yo?_

Lovino entornó los ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado. La narración se su esposo había comenzado sin ser egocéntrica y había terminado llamándose 'awesome' mil veces y alabándose a sí mismo de forma incansable, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que hacía y decía en un día normal... Suspiró. No quería ni saber cómo iba a seguir esa patata alemana idiota con la que se había casado. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Sucede algo, _Liebe_? –Preguntó el alemán mientras le observaba con una sonrisa característica de él. El italiano refunfuñó ante el cumplido, sonrosándose levemente.

_- Non__è__niente_… -dijo en su lengua materna, retomando su posición inicial-.

- Continúa tu, me gustaría escuchar tu opinión acerca de cómo conociste al awesome de tu esposo –soltó otra risa, a lo que Lovino respondió con una mueca.

_En mi opinión, siempre ha sido bastante denigrante el quedarse dormido en un avión. Pero no puedo decir que era culpa mía. En esa época, no conocía a la cosa con la que estoy actualmente casado. Lo había visto en fotografías, pero jamás le había prestado atención suficiente. Mi pareja en ese entonces era Antonio y no tenía ojos para otra persona más que aquella. Pero desgraciadamente, conocí a la persona que había conocido… No sé si esperaban algo mejor, pero sinceramente, lo odié cuando lo conocí._

_¿Saben esa expresión que usan cuando 'sienten los ojos en la nuca'? Esa terrible sensación fue la que tuve la primera vez que lo conocí._

_No me había percatado de que ya estábamos aterrizando hasta que el avión se movió y activó un poco mis sentidos. Lo primero que sentí fue el sol calentándose contra mi mejilla, luego, un peso ajeno contra mi cabeza. A primera instancia no abrí los ojos, pensé que la mente me estaría jugando algún truco… Ninguna persona que se encuentre bien de la cabeza se recostaría de un extraño de aquella forma tan permisiva. Pero eso no fue lo que me alarmó. Fue más bien la sensación de tener unos ojos clavados en mí. Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vi fue a un hombre albino de ojos rojos, parecía un conejo albino, pero uno con la más terrorífica expresión de pervertido. Su sonrisa no era de esas 'casi alarmantes', era 'ALARMANTE'. Y a juzgar por sus rasgos étnicos, era alemán. Un despreciable y molesto alemán._

_Para cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Lo tenía prácticamente encima y sus labios estaban pegados a los míos, abriéndose paso hacia mi boca de aquella forma tan descarada y poco sutil. Rápidamente sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo para llegar a mis muñecas y sujetarlas para evitar un golpe certero. No quería corresponder. Me sentía insultado, ¿qué pasaría si Antonio se enteraba de esto? Pero seamos realistas, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que la persona que me besaba conociera a Antonio? Eran nulas. Así que en un momento de descontrol le correspondí, solo para luego morder su labio en protesta. Y fue una suerte, pues haber hecho eso desconcertó al alemán y lentamente se apartó, con una sonrisa victoriosa. Seveíahermoso Era despreciable. Y si, podía sujetar mis muñecas y lo seguía haciendo, pero tengo otras extremidades a demás de esa. Sin pensarlo dos veces le di un fuerte cabezazo en el estómago, mis mejillas estaban rojas como un tomate, le aparté y huí de allí lo más rápido posible. Rogando no volver a encontrarlo nunca jamás en mi vida. Yo en ese momento, amaba a Antonio, no podía permitirme darme el lujo de engañarlo de ese modo. Era cruel._

* * *

><p><strong>Continuación de Prussia<strong>

_Sinceramente, aquél había sido uno de los mejores besos de toda mi vida. Jamás había besado a un extraño que reaccionara de aquella forma tan extraña, como si quisiera huir de mí. Generalmente, se quedaban y pedían más o al menos que quejaban con el fin de iniciar una conversación, coquetear e intercambiar números para alguna cita. En aquel momento me encontraba en el suelo, respirando hondo y pensando en qué diablos se supone que había pasado. Me habían derribado como un torero. ¡Y ese niñato no medía ni la mitad de mi altura! Oh dios mío… Me moría de ganas por contarle mi encuentro con ese niño a Antonio, seguro en me entendía. Y que desgracia no saber el nombre del tomatito. Cerré los ojos recordando aquél beso, me había correspondido por unos segundos y mi lengua se paseaba por mi labio inferior, pero se detuvo repentinamente al degustar un extraño sabor que generalmente no estaba en ellos. El sabor de ese chico y sangre. Seguro había sido por la mordida. El Awesome yo, tenía un recuerdo y una excusa para hablar con el chico si se lo encontraba casualmente en el aeropuerto._

_Mis pies parecían moverse por sí solos y mis ojos examinaban cada una de las personas. Me detuve. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo en ese momento? ¿El awesome yo, buscando a un niñato? Bah, debía estar volviéndome loco. Seguro la comida tenía drogas. Me resigné a tomar mis maletas y caminar hacia el área de taxis, pero igual iría directo a mi queridísimo amigo español y le contaría la experiencia con el niñato._

_Para mi sorpresa, el chico que había decidido dejar de buscar, se encontraba a un par de metros entrando a un taxi. No pude evitar quedarme viendo fijamente aquella frágil imagen cuando de repente, me percaté de una mirada de asombro en su rostro. Me había visto. Puse mi más encantadora sonrisa y me dirigí hacia él, acomodando mis lentes de sol. Pero para mi sorpresa, el chico se colocó sus lentes de sol para ocultar su mirada asombrada (y no lo culpo, estaba viendo al ser más awesome de todos y el ser más awesome lo estaba observando a él), lo siguiente sucedió fue que entró al auto y cerró de un fuerte portazo. Rápidamente corrí hacia él, queriendo detener el taxi pero antes de que pudiera si quiera pensar en una estrategia para detenerlo, el taxi había huido de aquel lugar a una velocidad superior a la del carro de batman. ¿Qué en España era legal manejar un automóvil a tal velocidad? No, ¿siquiera era legal en alguna parte del mundo?_

_Suspiré, ya le había perdido. Pasé mi índice por la herida y subí al siguiente taxi con mis maletas. En algún lugar encontraría a otro ser con el cual divertirme un rato._

* * *

><p><strong>Continuación de Romano<strong>

_Y pensé que me había librado completamente de aquella peste alemana (y como pueden ver, no lo hice, ahora estamos casados los dos…) pero la suerte no estaba completamente de mi lado. Me encontró justo cuando me montaba en el taxi, y sabía perfectamente que era él porque jamás, JAMÁS en mi vida había sentido una mirada tan potente sobre mi cuerpo. No sé si lo que hice después fue lo más apropiado, pero cuando te juntas con la mafia, algunas cosas se quedan marcadas en tu personalidad, una de ellas, fue la que hice a continuación. Entré en el coche y cerré de un portazo, acto seguido saqué un arma de una de mis maletas, la coloqué en la cabeza del conductor y le di ordenes bastante especificas de hacia dónde debía ir. A pesar de que estaba descargada, el truco del arma funcionó bastante bien pues en cuestión de minutos había llegado a la casa de Antonio. Tenía miedo de que el alemán me estuviera siguiendo, uno nunca sabe qué tipo de pervertidos andan por ahí sueltos._

_Al bajarme el taxista insistió en que no era necesario que pagara por el viaje y a pesar de que me ofrecí a pagarle el doble, se negó rotundamente y desapareció de la villa en menos de lo que aparecía Antonio por mi espalda y me abraza. Obviamente, se ganó un buen golpe. Me ayudó a llevar las cosas dentro y a pesar de que le intenté explicar que me podrían estar siguiendo el insistía en el hecho de que eran ideas mías, alucinaciones. Pero nos habíamos encontrado dos veces. No eran alucinaciones. Me debían de estar siguiendo._

_Por unos segundos pensé en contarle a Antonio sobre el beso, más preferí no tener que comentarle aquello. Sabía perfectamente lo celoso que podía ser el español y aquello solo terminaría en caos. Se supone que yo estaba de vacaciones, no quería que me terminara encerrando en una habitación para que los pervertidos no me tocaran, a pesar de que yo mismo sabía que Antonio era uno de esos malditos pervertidos que adoran tocar a sus 'victimas'._

_Luego de un charlar un poco y tener que escuchar sus malditas pendejadas amorosas y lo mucho que me quería y el cuento de la familia feliz y su otro montón de pendejadas… Terminé llevando mis cosas a mi habitación asignada (no quería dormir en el mismo cuarto que Antonio, suele coger el gusto de tocar más de lo que debe). Antonio recibió una llamada y me explicó que debía bajar, su mejor amigo había llegado. A los pocos minutos de haber salido de la habitación, se escuchó un grito enorme y molesto… ¿Qué tipo de persona era su amigo?_

* * *

><p><strong>Continuación de Prussia<strong>

_Abrí las puertas de golpe y desgraciadamente fallé con mis intenciones de golpear al español con sus propias puertas (kesesese apuesto que hubiese sido divertido). Al entrar le di un fuerte abrazo al español, pero luego me separé para arrojarle un par de maletas y según lo que contaba Antonio, su pareja ya había llegado hace unos minutos. Me daba curiosidad saber qué tipo de chica era su tan querida novia. Pero más importante, era la historia que el awesome yo, debía contar…_

_- Y dime, Gilbert ¿qué te pasó en la boca? –Preguntó el español. Obviamente sonreí pícaramente, dando a entender que había sucedido algo interesante._

_- Conocí a un chico en el avión. El awesome yo, se dedicó a darle ¡no solo un beso! ¡Sino, dos besos! –Solté una carcajada mientras Antonio me observaba con curiosidad, pidiéndome que continuara-. Veras, este chico era muy, muy hermoso y adorable… Te juro que no hice cosas indebidas porque íbamos en el avión y se veía demasiado adorable durmiendo…_

_- ¿Entonces~?_

_- Bueno, la primera vez, lo besé dormido y luego le di un beso al despertarse –Solté un suspiro, el solo recordarlo me hacía estremecer, su (la de Lovi) reacción había sido tan condenadamente única y perfecta…- pero el niño resultó ser algo violento y me golpeó, luego salió huyendo. ¿Pero sabes qué? –comenté animado- Me lo volví a encontrar en los taxis y salió huyendo._

_- Seguro es el destino que quiere que estén juntos –comentó en broma Antonio-._

_- ¿El destino, huh? Estaría bien kesesese… -y lo primero en lo que pensé al oír la palabra 'destino', fue en aquel mágico y hermoso lugar, 'cama'._

_- Por Dios Gilbo, nunca vas a cambiar… -Suspiró el español para luego soltar una de sus estúpidas y molestas sonrisas-. Te tengo unas noticias importantes._

_- ¿Qué tan importantes? –Pregunté con un aire de picardía, enarcando una ceja._

_- Me quiero casar con Lovi. Y quiero que tú, seas el padrino de bodas. –Sus ojos brillaban llenos de esperanza, al parecer, Antonio en verdad quería mucho a su novia._

_- Pues me encantaría –Sonreí algo alegre por él. Aun a esa edad, yo no podía siquiera soñar con encontrar algo así. No era una persona fácil y jamás me había enamorado, pero si me encontraba con el tomatito, quizá, intentaría salir decentemente con él-. ¿Y cuando me la vas a presentar? Hombre inútil._

_- Pues ahora mismo~ -El español gritó a toda voz el nombre de su novia, a pesar de que era un nombre extraño para una mujer-. ¡LOVI~! ¡BAJA UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR!_

_- ¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO PUEDES LLAMAR POR EL TELÉFONO SPAGNOLO DI MERDA! –La voz de un chico resonó por toda la casa, mientras unos pesados pasos se hacían cada vez más cercano._

_Mi sorpresa, ojalá hubiese sido simplemente grande. ¿Qué hacía el chico del aeropuerto en la casa de Antonio? Él no podía ser 'Lovi', 'Lovi' era una mujer… ¿O era que yo lo había entendido mal y malinterpretaba las cosas? No, el awesome prussia, NUNCA, se equivocaba. Seguro era el hermano o algo así y la novia de Antonio entraría en cualquier momento por esa puerta._

_- ¡Antonio, es él! –Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo._

_- ¡El chico del avión! –Dije al mismo tiempo que Lovino gritaba._

_- ¡El hombre que me persigue! –Habíamos dicho dos veces las cosas al mismo tiempo, oh, seguro Antonio tenía razón con eso del destino…_

_- Esperen… ¿Ustedes se conocen? –Preguntó Antonio mientras nos miraba alternativamente, confundido._

_- Si, te dije que es el chico del avión~ -Respondí mientras reía con descaro y observaba fijamente a Lovino-._

_- ¡CHIGI! ¿¡Antonio que mierdas pasa aquí! –El pequeño italiano se veía enfurecido ¿por qué será?_

_- Lovi~ Gilbo~ -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras reía despreocupada mente y acercaba a Lovino, quien se ocultaba detrás de Antonio mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente. Por dios, era TAN adorable. Provocaba comérselo… y no literalmente kesesese-. Lovi, él es Gilbert Bielchsmith, mi mejor amigo. Y Gil –rió ligeramente, como si el asunto le resultara gracioso-, él es mi novio, Lovino Vargas._

_Si debía morir en algún lugar, era ahí. Nunca pensé que la persona de la cual comenzaba a enamorarme sería el novio de mi mejor amigo. Es más, siempre pensé que Antonio era heterosexual… Seguro le aplicaba alguno de sus gustos al más pequeño…_

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta al consultorio y en el tiempo real.<strong>

- Bien, me parece que esto es suficiente por hoy, adorable pareja. –Rió el psicólogo-. Nos veremos la semana que viene.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿No van a dejar que termine de contar mi awesome story? Valla fraude…

- No es como si le tuviéramos que contar todo, _alemane__di__merda_.

- ¿Cómo que no? Sabes que sería divertido contarle cuando estábamos en ese lugar y después tu apareciste c—

- ¡CHIGI! ¡Cállate maldito bastardo! A ver si un día dejas de hablar porquerías… Vamonos. –Insistió Lovino, extrañamente apenado-.

- Sr. Bielchsmith, me encantaría escuchar esa historia, pero tengo otros pacientes además de ustedes que debo atender. Así que Sr. Y Sra. Bielchsmith, por favor, vuelvan la semana que viene. –Sonrió el francés.

- ¿Sra. Bielchsmith? ¿Qué mierdas crees que dices, _stronzo_?

Y luego de una larga pelea y un par de golpes, la pareja pudo irse por fin, para volver próximamente, a contar el resto de sus historias…

**Fin del capítulo I**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Disculpas y disculpos ((?)) a las personas que han leído este fic. Es cierto que me he tardado bastante y aunque ya tenía listo este capítulo no he adelantado absolutamente nada del siguiente. Pero para mi desgracia, he tenido ciertas complicaciones, falta de inspiración y el cerebro reseco. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible el próximo capitulo Así que aunque tarde, confíen en que aquí estaré~ ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

**- St.**


End file.
